moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Król Szczurów cz. 13
Kanały Moskwy Światowid powoli zaczął otwierać oczy. Ostatnie co pamiętał, to to że wraz z Mariuszem został zaatakowany przez szczury. - Pi#przone gryzonie.- zaklął w duchu Opętany, przypominając sobie moment w którym jeden ze szczurów przegryzł puszkę z gazem, oślepiając jego i prawdopodobnie Mariusza. Światowid powoli zaczął wstawać, gdy nagle poczuł ogromny ból w okolicach łopatek oraz nóg. Dopiero wtedy naprawdę się przebudził i zobaczył, że oblazły go szczury, próbujące zębami przebić się przez jego pancerz. Niektóre robiły nawet postępy. Opętany złapał lewą ręką gryzonia raniącego jego łopatkę i zgniótł jego małe, wychudzone ciało. Zaalarmowało to inne szczury, ale nie mogły już nic zrobić poza ratowaniem się ucieczką. Kilku to się nawet udało, ale większość Światowid wykończył. Opętany wyprostował się i rozejrzał po okolicy, próbując ustalić jak daleko oddalił się od miejsca w którym był przedtem. Niestety, wszystkie tunele wyglądały tak samo. Myślał że będzie musiał chwilę pobłądzić, jednak po chwili usłyszał cichy, kobiecy śmiech. Odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą chudą kobietę o kruczo-czarnych włosach i typowym ubraniem noszonym przez ludzi przed Zdarzeniem. Jej twarz była skryta w cieniu, ale Światowid wiedział kim ona jest. Ułudą, zwykłą iluzją którą widuje od prawie 300 lat. Ostatnimi czasami przestał ją widywać, więc myślał że się z niej wyleczył. Mylił się. - Co tutaj robisz?- spytał Światowid, powoli zbliżając się w jej stronę. Kobieta zaczęła powoli się oddalać, unosząc się w powietrzu. - Chodźcie małe dzieci, zabiorę was do krainy czarów.- podśpiewywała kobieta prowadząc gdzieś Światowida.- Chodźcie małe dzieci, przyszedł czas na zabawę. Tu... - W mojej chorej głowie.- powiedział po cichu Opętany idąc za złudzeniem od dawna martwej osoby. Pogryzione przez zęby gryzoni ciało Mariusza padło do stóp Króla Szczurów. Wąpierz przyjrzał się dokładnie chłopakowi- pod jego oczami dało się zauważyć resztki gazu, obydwa policzki oraz dłonie były pogryzione i podrapane a z ran toczyła się krew. Na jej widok Król oniemiał z zachwytu, tym bardziej że rozpoznał w chłopaku jednego z winowajców jego licznych ran. - Nasi poddani!!- zakrzyknął Król Szczurów. Jego upiorny głos wydawał się rozlegać po całych kanałach. przyciągając uwagę okolicznych gryzoni oraz leżącej pod ścianą Julii.- Podano do stołu. W tej chwili setki szczurów, od tych najdrobniejszych po te wielkości psów, ruszyło na leżące ciało Mariusza. Sam Król użył swojej sprawnej ręki by podnieść jego ciało i samemu wziąć pierwszy kęs. - Nie!!- zakrzyknęła Julia, błagalnym tonem. Wąpierz puścił chłopaka, przez co jego ciało głośno i boleśnie uderzyło o betonową podłogę. Podniósł swoją sprawną dłoń do góry i wszystkie jego pupile zatrzymały się, niejednokrotnie na siebie wpadając. Julia natomiast, drąc się z przerażenia podeszła do Mariusza, uklękła przy nim i wzięła go na ręce. - P-proszę nie jedz go.- powiedziała ''- Nasza królowo, musimy jeść. Nie tylko my ale i moi poddani. Nie możesz nam zabronić pożreć zdobyczy, nawet ty.'' - A-a co jeśli...- słowa nie chciały przejść kobiecie przez gardło. Połknęła głośno ślinę i wzięła głęboki wdech.- Jeśli ja go zjem? Na straszliwie przypalonej i oszpeconej twarzy Wąpierza zagościł uśmiech. Król Szczurów wyglądał, jakby cały czas czekał tylko na tę chwilę. Słyszał w swojej głowie protesty ze strony poddanych, ale machnął na nie ręką. Jego Królowa powoli wchodziła w nowy etap. Kto wie, może wkrótce się do niego przekona? -'' Oczywiście nasza'' Królowo. Tylko zostaw nam co nieco.' Julia szybko pociągnęła Mariusza pod ścianę, przy której spędziła ostatnie dni. - C-co się tu...- mruczał budzący się Mariusz, gdy jego usta zakryła dłoń Julii. - Nic nie mów.- szeptała Julia Mariusz zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy. Miał przed oczami piersi pojmanej służącej, skyte co prawda za mundurkiem ale jakimś cudem to tylko bardziej go podniecało. - Co do jasnej choler?!- myślał Mariusz- Umarłem i trafiłem do nieba? - Porwał nas ten stwór.- nadal szeptała kobieta.- Chyba się we mnie zadurzył i dzięki temu żyję. Staram się teraz jakoś kupić Ci więcej czasu. - ''Nasza Królowo, proszę.- powiedział Król Szczurów-'' Bawienie się jedzeniem jest niekulturalne.'' Nim chłopak zdążył się zdziwić, poczuł ugryzienie na odsłoniętym ramieniu. To była Julia która z obrzydzeniem i smutkiem na twarzy wbijała swoje żeby jak najgłębiej w ciało Mariusza. Chłopak doznał szoku. Kanibalizm. Jakże on go nienawidził, w jak wielkie obrzydzenie go wprowadzał. Jak wielki gniew się w nim rozpalał na samą myśl o nim. Mariusz szybko złapał pokojówkę za szyję i wyrwał się z jej objęć. Po chwili wyciągnął nóż, stanął za Julią i przystawił jej nóż do gardła. -'' Królowo!''- zakrzyknął Król Szczurów. Przez jego podwładnych jakby przeszedł prąd, bowiem szczury zaczęły się trząść i przygotowywać do ataku. - Jest dla ciebie ważna, co?- spytał Mariusz, przybliżając nóż jeszcze bliżej do jej gardła. -'' Zasrany człowiek! Zabieraj łapy od naszej Królowej!'' - Czemu nie podejdziesz i sam mi jej nie zabierzesz? Boisz się o jej życie, prawda? To świetnie, to znaczy że mogę dyktować warunki. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Po Zdarzeniu